Frenchfry
' Frenchfry' A.K.A. Experiment 062 is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to prepare delicious and irresistable food, and was originally designed to be Jumba's personal chef. However, there was a flaw in his program, and he removes all nutrition from his food which quickly fattens up the people who eat it so he can eventually eat them. If the vicitm somehow manages to escape, the bloating will wear off after 24 hours. His one true place is running a healthy French fry hut, but his actions have promoted him to a restaurant chef. Appearance Frenchfry is a grey and white mustachied experiment wih four arms with three fingers on each hand, black eyes, a red nose, a little mouth, small ears, a chef's hat and a spatula-like tail. Personality Frenchfry initially enjoyed causing chaos through his cooking. However, this is slightly ironic, as this was not his intentional programming when he was instead to simply be Jumba's personal chef. He enjoys making food and being complimented for it, appearing friendly and helpful. However, he is actual sneaky and conniving, as he plans on eating the people he feeds by constantly bombarding them with food, even when they try to restrain themselves, knowing they can't resist his food. After being captured by Nani and enjoying her oatmeal, he decides to eat healthy and no longer has the desire to eat people, but still retains his love of cooking. He tends to speak French with a heavy accent. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' Experiment 062 was the 62nd experiment created by Jumba with Hamsterviel's funding. He was designed to be Jumba's personal chef, but had a flaw which made him make unhealthy food like French fries, hamburgers, pizza, cupcakes, doughnuts, ice cream, popsicles etc. that quickly made people fat, then ate the fattened victims. Presumably, when the food fattened Jumba to a large size, 062 attempted to eat him. Luckily, Jumba managed to deactivate him just in time before he could. 062 and the other 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth during Jumba's mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point, 062's pod was found by Jumba and kept hidden away. After Nani began restricting Lilo and Stitch's diet to healthy food, she told Pleakley to feed them nutritious meals she put in the freezer before going to work. However, Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley defied Nani by discovering 062's pod while looking for a stash of junk food. When Lilo and Stitch discovered what 062 was created to do, they activated the latter and asked him to make them junk food. 062, named Frenchfry by Lilo, complied but secretly designed the food to fatten Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley up while being irresistibly delicious, which would culminate in him eating them. After a while, Lilo grew suspicious of their abnormal bloating, so she and Stitch tried to learn a little more about Frenchfry on Jumba's computer, although none of its data helped much, except that a victim will never feel full when eating Frenchfry's food. Gantu lured Frenchfry out of the Pelekai's house at one point using a "trog call," then captured him in a container. However, after taking a beating from a bloated Lilo and Stitch, Gantu confessed that it was his birthday. Frenchfry then made Gantu a cake that he devoured, which fattened him up and caused him to flee in shock. While Frenchfry continued to make Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley more bloating food, Lilo called Jumba at a convention to find out more about the chef experiment. However, Jumba could barely finish revealing Frenchfry's true intentions when the latter cut the phone line with a pair of pliers. Lilo and Stitch at last became so fat from all the food they were fed that Frenchfry restrained them and attempted to eat them. However, before he could do so, Nani, after hearing from Jumba, arrived home and battled and defeated Frenchfry, eventually trapping him under Lilo's wading pool. The next morning, Lilo and Stitch (back to their trim selves) discovered that Frenchfry had taken a liking to Nani's oatmeal as he had never eaten nutritious food before. Thus, they agreed to feed him oatmeal, and in return he vowed to make healthy meals and not try to eat people. Frenchfry was shortly after found a one true place running a healthy French fry hut, where he made delicious low fat French fries. In "Remmy", Frenchfry was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. ''The Origin of Stitch'' ''Frenchfry was one of the experiments gliding across the screen, but he is 558 instead of 062. ''Leroy & Stitch Frenchfry was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Frenchfry, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Frenchfry participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by transfixing and hitting Leroys with his spatula. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. ''Stitch! anime'' Frenchfry made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Squeak, Pix, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini after Hämsterviel kicked them out for being considered useless. It is shown that Frenchfry's food causes people to inflate like balloons rather than gain weight. Trivia Frenchfry was designed to feed and fatten his victims so he can eat them. This is based on the witch from Hansel and Gretel. *Frenchfry speaks with a thick French accent, roughly a mixture between Parisian and Cajun. *Frenchfry is the first and only known experiment that Nani caught. **He is also one of the six known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch, the other five being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Spike, and Snooty. *Frenchfry's pod color is white. *Frenchfry is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 062. Primary function: Prepares delectable and irresistible meals." *Frenchfry is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:0-Series